The Land Beyond the Magic Mirror
EX2: The Land Beyond the Magic Mirror is an adventure series for a group of player characters between level 9 to 12. This module was also given the code GC2 (Greyhawk Castle), as it was originally conceived to be an adventure taking place in Greyhawk Castle. In the Greyhawk setting this adventure is accessed in Hex D4-86, near or in Greyhawk City or Greyhawk CastleWorld of Greyhawk Boxed Set: Glossography, Gary Gygax, 1983, 1e(p.30). It takes place on the 'Partial Plane' of which multiple variations exist(p.2). It follows on from EX1: Dungeonland, and is likewise set in the same strange demiplane based on Lewis Carrol's Wonderland. EX1 is based on Alice in Wonderland, while EX2 is based on Through the Looking Glass. Like EX1, EX2 has no credits beside Gary Gygax. Eric N. Shook. The cover and interior art is widely believed to be by James HollowayEX1-2. Dungeonland and The Land Beyond the Magic Mirror Introduction by John D. Rateliff (Archived by the Wayback Machine). The frontpiece is signed by Larry Elmore. The Chessboard Fields map is credited to Eric N. Shook. Blurb Front: "The Companion module to E. Gary Gygax's Dungeonland, The Land Beyond the Magic Mirror continues your adventures in a land of wonder and danger!" Back: "Your adventures have taken you to strange places before, but in the eyes of your experienced party, few of these places are as unusual as the bizarre Land Beyond the Magic Mirror. Here the delightful and the light-hearted often hide great challenges and dangers; here you will journey through a landscape unique among fantasy role-playing scenarios. This module was first conceived by E. Gary Gygax as part of the Greyhawk Castle dungeon complex and has been the source of challenge and fun for many skilled players of the ADVANCED DUNGEONS & DRAGONS® game. It is finally available to all players and can be added to your existing campaign with ease. The Land Beyond the Magic Mirror is designed so that it may be used with its companion scenario, Dungeon Module EX1, Dungeonland. Still, The Land Beyond the Magic Mirror may easily be played on its own, and should offer hours of excitement in its strange landscape!" Index Art * Larry Elmore: Frontpiece 'Underwater'(p.1) * Jim Holloway*: Going through the Mirror(p.3), Collection Room(p.5), The Attic(p.8), Garden of Collosal Flowers(p.9), Carpenter and Walrus(p.13), Humpty Dumpty (p.20-21), Mad Feast Hall(p.24), Lavae(p.25), Giant Bee and Dragonfly(p.27), Eblis (p.28), Oliphant(p.30) * Unconfirmed: Collection of images from monster manual(p.26), lightning elemental(p.29) Characters * Murlynd, "DR. D.R. MURLYND, F.K.O., M.L.G.T.S.A" has a house in the Partial Plane. It has victorian style furniture and technology (Such as VHS players and lightbulbs) beyond Greyhawk's level.(p.4-8) ** Heward, Zagyg, 'Denkainen' (Mordenkainen?), Keoghtom, Fharlanghan and a 'Grampa C' are also mentioned.(p.6) * T.Diumm and T.Deeous- Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. Two Lawful Neutral humanoids that like to playfight(p.12) * The Walrus and The Carpenter- named after the same characters from the books, these two attempt to con the party(p.12-13). * The Jub-jub Bird- a giant intelligent bird that looks like a macaw, but with the tail of a parrot, razor sharp talons and a deadly beak(p.14) * The Jabberwocky- a tyrannosaurus Rex like creature with a large, single horn.(p.14) * The Bandersnatch- a 12 legged insectoid with a simian like head(p.14-19) * Humpty-Dumpty- an unpleasant egg shaped being that harasses the player characters(p.18-19) * The King of Whitfield(p.21) * The Red and White Queens(p.22-23) Creatures Creatures in bold either first appeared n this module or are unique to this module. * Ant, Giant (p.9) * Bandersnatch (p.14) * Barbed Devil (p.24) * Beetle, Stag (p.26) * Black Pudding (p.25) * Bumble Bee (p.9,27) * Bullywug (p.23) * Carnivorous Ape (p.24) * Chess Piece, Bishop (Ogre Mage) (p.10) * Chess piece, King (shambling mound) (p.11) * Chess Piece, Knight (Centauroid) (p.10) * Chess Piece, Pawn (Fighter) (p.10) * Chess Piece, Queen (lamia) (p.11) * Chess Piece, Rook (Oliphant)(p.11) ** Oliphant(p.30) * Clam, Giant (p.14) * Crab, Giant (p.19) * Crayfish, Giant (p.10) * Dragonfly, Giant(p.22,27, First Appearance) * Dragonne (p.26) * Eblis (p.23,28, First Appearance) * Giant, Frost (p.20) * Gnome (p.21) * Human (p.8,12,13,21) * Humpty-Dumpty (p.19) * Iron Golem (p.22) * Iron Steed (p.22) * The Jabberwocky (p.14) * Jub-jub Bird, (p.14) * Lamia Noble (p.19) * Larvae (p.24) * Lion (Huge) (p.21) * Lizard, Giant (p.26) * Lycanthrope, werekangaroo (wererats) (p.24) * Mimic (p.24) * Night Hag (p.22) * Oyster, Large (p.12) * Pike, Giant (p.10) * Quasi-elemental, Lightning (p.29) * Roc (p.12) * Snake, Giant Poisonous (p.26) * Spider, Phase Giant (p.26) * Turtle, Giant (p.10) * Unicorn (Gigantic) (p.21) * Walrus (p.12) * Witch Ghost (p.8) * Wolverine, Giant (p.24) * Woolly Rhino (p.20) The module also has Flora that was unique to the Greyhawk Setting, such as Usk and Ipt trees. Items * Buckler Knife- a Knife with a handle shaped like a buckle. (p.32) * Buckler Wand- a wand that turns into a shield usable by magic users. Usable as a spellcasting focus depending on class. (p.32) * Egg of Desire- Comes in five types ( Crystal, Golden, Scarlet, Black, Bone). These eggs have detrimental enchantment effects, possibly causing viewers to give up some of their items or even watch the egg until they die. (p.32) * Laprov- an intelligent Vorpal ''' blade. Belongs to T.Deeous and is uncooperative with player characters(The module notes that monks are allowed to use weapons in the Partial Plane, as many beings, including T.Deeous were statted as monks) (p.19) * '''Shoes of Fharlanghn- For Neutral or Neutral good beings, these shoes can help be more sure footed and avoid certain traps and terrain. If the wearer is a worshipper of Fharlanghn, they get increased speed, cannot be lost or ambushed, and has even better footing. (p.32) * Staff-Mace- A weapon that can become a magical quarterstaff, great mace or a mace. (p.32) * Murlynd’s Early Adventures & Subsequent Ventures- a book which gives experience points and acts as a stone of good luck once read fully which can take a total of 80 hours. (p.6) * Many anachronistic items, such as a VCR player, projector and so on, in Murlynd's house. Spells This module included new unique spellls the Playcer Character's could use: * Aid- gives the benefits of the bless spell as well as temporary hit points (p.30). This would become a core spell in later editions. * Murlynd's Ogre: Creates an illusionary Ogre.(p.31) * Murlynd's Void: Creates a small void that sucks in creatures, objects and effects.(p.31) * Phantom steed- creates a magic horse that can carry the spellcaster. It's abilities depend on the caster's level.(p.31) This would become a core spell in later editions. * Spook- creates a small threatening illusion.(p.31) * Whispering Wind- creates a breeze that carries a sound or message to a desired location or creature within range.(p.31) Appendix The cover of the module appears to have nothing to do with it's actual contents (there are no hangmen trees), and seems like it was intended for Dungeonland, which does have hangmen trees. Reversely, Dungeonland's cover displays a Roc, which does not appear in that module, but does in Land Beyond the Magic Mirror. It's possible the two covers were accidentally swapped, or possibly intentionally swapped to fit the whimsical nature of the modules. External Links: Articles: RPGGeek, RPG.Net, Acaeum, Drivethrurpg Video Review: DM it All : D&D Meets Alice in Wonderland¦ D&D Walkthrough Category:Modules Category:1e AD&D Modules Category:EX series